User talk:Killerz505
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Civility Warning 1/3 Civility Warning 1/3 , you have been contacted because of your first strike against our site's civility clause, which kindly asks you to refrain from "directly insulting someone with abusive language, whether on their talk page or on the talk page of an article that happens to be under discussion at the time." As the rules state, "The users on this site are requested to act in a mature fashion, and resorting to childish and hurtful terms is out of line, warranting a Civility Warning." Since you, have accrued one of these warnings, you have received merely a warning from the site's Administration. Be advised that a second warning will net you a 24-hour cooldown ban, while a third warning will result in a lifetime block from the site. Regards, and have a good day!}} Dear Killerz I would like you to know that 3 Assault Carriers and over 10 CCS-Class Battle cruisers could over power that UNSC Fleet of yours. Not to mention, the other reason why that article is NCF is because they didn't know about Regret's Fleet until it passed Io. I didn't mean to sound mean on Battle of Saturn's Talk Page.--The Time Traveler 00:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Its okay. My friend from school got banned off of here because he got angry at the admins.--The Time Traveler 18:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll be your friend! If you need any help with articles, just ask!--The Time Traveler 18:37, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Yah, I'll help with correcting the page. We might have to change it from Regret's Fleet to Truth's Returning Fleet that had the Dreadnaught. They Stopped at Jupiter for some reason, so if you would let me rename it or you could say that a Group of CCS class battle cruisers splintered off to Saturn to Fight a Human Reinforcment Fleet. The Human Fleet will have to be Smaller than your first one. Heres the numbers: 1 Marathon-Class Battle Cruiser, 2 Halcyon-Class Battle Cruisers, 4 Destroyers, 8 Frigates, and 7 Corvettes. Will you edit the page or do you want me to edit it?--The Time Traveler 19:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Answers Q1: I will edit it. Q2: I don't really associate with the admins, but the one I know best is Sona' Demal if he is one. Q3: I'll help with the wiki. See you there!--The Time Traveler 22:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it I fixed Battle of Saturn for you, go check it out while I go check out the Wiki.--The Time Traveler 23:20, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey We regret to inform you... I'm so sorry for your loss. I know he was a good friend to you, and your relationship was something special. If there's any way we can make it up to you, let us know. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 03:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I can't say that it was God's will, because that would be a very cruel God. I can say however, he's in a better place now, and I will now say the mourner's kaddish: May His great Name grow exalted and sanctified in the world that He created as He willed. May He give reign to His kingship in your lifetimes and in your days, and in the lifetimes of the entire Family of Israel, swiftly and soon. May His great Name be blessed forever and ever mighty, upraised, and lauded be the Name of the Holy One Blessed is He. beyond any blessing and song, praise and consolation that are uttered in the world. May there be abundant peace from Heaven and life upon us and upon all Israel. He Who makes peace in His heights, may He make peace, upon us and upon all Israel. Amen